<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unbridled Party by xteamlibertea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060978">The Unbridled Party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xteamlibertea/pseuds/xteamlibertea'>xteamlibertea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, Eremika - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Language, Mentioned Aruani, Mentioned YumiHisu, Modern Era, No Angst, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Rival Relationship, Romantic Comedy, Sibling Bonding, Stag Nights &amp; Bachelor Parties, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, Suggestive Themes, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Wholesome Yeager Bros, jikupiku, levihan - Freeform, mentioned NicoSasha, past erehisu but not really, past zekefrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xteamlibertea/pseuds/xteamlibertea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Yeager asks his older brother, Zeke, to be his best man at his wedding to Mikasa Ackerman. What he didn't realize, however, is Zeke has a bitter history with the man walking his bride down the aisle. Both Zeke's and Levi's significant others hope to provide enough damage control (and several glasses of champagne) to allow for Eren's and Mikasa's special day to go as planned. JikuPiku. EreMika. LeviHan. Modern AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager &amp; Zeke Yeager, Levi Ackerman &amp; Zeke Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Pieck Finger/Zeke Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hold on, you’re asking <em> me</em>?” Zeke questioned, stopping himself from taking another bite into his cheeseburger.</p><p>“Yeah. Why do you sound so surprised by that?” Eren quipped back, dunking a french fry into some ketchup before putting it in his mouth.</p><p>“I don’t know. I just assumed you would be asking Armin.” The blond shifted in his seat before setting the aforementioned food item down to wipe his hands off with his napkin. Their conversation over dinner had turned serious, so he decided to give Eren his undivided attention.</p><p>The brunette shrugged, seeing the logic within Zeke’s reasoning. “Well he has been my best friend all my life, but my friends can’t fight or hold grudges over it if I ask my brother to be my best man. Plus it’ll make mom and dad happy.”</p><p>Zeke narrowed his eyes; he was unconvinced.</p><p>“Plus you’ve already done this wedding thing. I figured it would be helpful to have someone with experience by my side.”</p><p>Zeke’s expression was unwavering. It was true, Zeke had been married for three years now, but that answer sounded far too logical for Eren.</p><p>A few moments of silence passed as Eren took a few gulps of his chocolate milkshake. When Zeke failed to speak up, he collapsed his glass back onto the table.</p><p>“Because I know if you’re the one to plan my bachelor party, you won’t chicken out on some stuff like Armin would.”</p><p>Zeke smirked. “There it is.” The elder brother let out a low snicker as he picked up a quarter off the stack that the two placed in front of their table jukebox. With Zeke’s busy traveling schedule for work, the Yeager brothers made it a tradition to go to the old 50s diner in town once a month whenever Zeke was back in the area. “You really should’ve just started with that, Eren.” He placed the quarter into the machine, selecting a song out of the diner’s retro musical library perfect for the occasion-- <em> Love and Marriage by Frank Sinatra. </em></p><p>“Tch.” Eren scoffed, furrowing his eyebrows. “I meant the other stuff too, you know! I just didn’t know if you would have time for all of that. I know the wedding is right in the middle of your season.” Eren only rolled his eyes as he heard the lyrics from the speaker.</p><p>
  <em> Love and marriage, love and marriage </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They go together like a horse and carriage </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This I tell you brother </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You can't have one without the other </em>
</p><p>Eren’s very small amount of patience was at its limit as Zeke turned up the volume on the word “brother”. “Are you going to give me an answer or what?!”</p><p>Zeke turned down the volume to a quieter level before his grey eyes met with Eren’s aqua irises. “Little brother, I’d sit out an <em> entire </em>baseball season if you asked me to. I’m sure they’ll survive a couple games without me. Or at the very least, they can arrange the pitching rotation so I don’t miss much.” Zeke picked his burger back up, taking a bite. “As long as you don’t think I’ll be a dampener amongst your other younger groomsmen friends, I’d be honored to be your best man.”</p><p>Eren shook his head, swirling a french fry in his lake of ketchup. “Of course not. Mikasa also wanted to ask Pieck to be a bridesmaid, which happened earlier today. She really wants the both of you to like her, you know.”</p><p>“I do like her. She knows I like her, right?”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Eren, c’mon--”</p><p>“You can be hard to read sometimes.”</p><p>“I do like her! She’s very charming, polite, smart, protective, and she keeps your head on straight. She’s perfect for you.”</p><p>“Well be sure to tell her all that the next time you see her. You being a celebrity and all makes her second-guess herself.”</p><p>“I’m not a celebrity.”</p><p>“You’re a professional athlete.”</p><p>“Yeah, that makes me a public figure, not a celebrity. There’s a difference.”</p><p>“Zeke, you had your own fucking cereal.”</p><p>Zeke smiled. “Yeager-Os were really cool, weren’t they. Shame they were only around for a limited time.”</p><p>Eren flicked a fry at him. Zeke picked it off of his shirt and ate it.</p><p>“So who’s the Maid of Honor? We’ll have to work together.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“Eren?”</p><p>“Okay, so…”</p><p>“Okay so what?”</p><p>“It’s Historia.”</p><p>“Historia <em> Reiss </em>?”</p><p>“Is there another Historia you’re acquainted with?”</p><p>“How does Mikasa even know Historia?!”</p><p>“We all went to the same college together. I know you find it shocking, but you can actually be friends with someone after you date them.”</p><p>“Your fiancée being best friends with your ex-girlfriend is a bit of a stretch.”</p><p>“Mikasa was cool with it, given the circumstances, and they ended up having a lot in common.”</p><p>“You know what wasn’t cool? You deciding to date my ex-girlfriend’s little sister. Do you know how awkward that period was for me?”</p><p>“And it ended up being more awkward for me as said ex-girlfriend’s little sister realized she’s a lesbian while dating me. Her girlfriend will be coming to the wedding as her plus-one. I promise you it’s not going to be awkward unless you make it awkward. Historia has only ever said nice things about you.”</p><p>“Well, I already said yes, Eren. I’m not taking it back.”</p><p>“You’re a thirty-two-year-old man, Zeke. I would hope you wouldn’t.”</p><p>“Watch it, or I’ll start asking you to split the check.” Zeke pulled out his wallet, placing his black credit card on top of their bill.</p><p>A few more bites passed between them before Eren spoke up once more. “Hey, Zeke? I do mean it, you know. I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it, Eren. That’s one of the many things brothers are for.”</p><p> </p><p>. . .</p><p> </p><p>“You did say ‘yes’, right?” A feminine voice came through the speakers of Zeke’s car. He glanced down at the mounted phone on his dash that read “Piecky-ring emoji-heart emoji” as he adjusted the volume from his steering wheel.</p><p>“Of course I said yes. Did you actually think I would say no?” Zeke asked as he turned the wheel to leave the parking lot.</p><p>“Mikasa told me that your parents were hoping Eren would ask you, so in some twisted way, you may have viewed saying ‘no’ as a jab to your father. I know how your brain works, Zeke Yeager.”</p><p>“I have never let my history with our father get in the way of Eren’s and my relationship, Piecky. You have nothing to worry about. Besides, I get to see you in a pretty dress. It’s a win for me.”</p><p>“You’d see me in a pretty dress regardless.”</p><p>“Will you just let me compliment you?”</p><p>“Not easily.”</p><p>Zeke let out a laugh. “I assume your brunch with Mikasa earlier today went well?”</p><p>“Yes, I was able to get her to relax about you. She gave me all the dates for everything, since she figured Eren would space on that.”</p><p>“That he did.”</p><p>“The rehearsal dinner is on Thursday, the bachelor and bachelorette parties are on Friday, and then the wedding is on Saturday, so we should just plan to take the week off what with traveling and recuperation.”</p><p>“You are exactly right, dear, as always.” Zeke replied in a rather sing-song voice, indicating that this is a running phrase between the two of them.</p><p>“Are you excited?”</p><p>“For Eren? Of course I’m excited. I’m happy he’s happy.”</p><p>Zeke received no reply on the other end.</p><p>“Why is everyone questioning my emotions this evening?!”</p><p>“I’m not questioning. I just remember hearing offhand comments here and there ever since they announced they were engaged.”</p><p>“I just don’t see what the rush is. He’s only twenty-two and not even remotely close to being done with school.”</p><p>“You two just have differing views. Eren knows what he wants and acts on it. You--what did your stepmom say to me when we got engaged?--oh right, ‘drag your feet’.”</p><p>“Yeah, and I have a lot of respect for Carla, so I’m going to let that slide.”</p><p>“They’ll be fine, Zeke. They have a wonderful support circle to rely on while they try to figure it out.”</p><p>“Such words of wisdom, Mrs. Yeager.” Zeke pressed his foot on the brake as he came to a red light. “Say, what are you doing right now?”</p><p>“Why do you always ask me this?”<br/>
<br/>
“Because I find what you do to be fascinating.”</p><p>“If anyone else overheard this, they would think you’re trying to ask me something inappropriate.”</p><p>“Oh.” Zeke paused. “Would you like it to be inappropriate?”</p><p>“Is that a challenge?” A small chuckle could be heard through the car speaker. “I’m dusting fingerprints off a handgun to then run it in our database~” Pieck said the words in a comically suggestive way.</p><p>Zeke snorted. “So sexy. You’re just as much of a goof as I am.”</p><p>“Maybe. I just hide it better. I gotta go though. I’ll be home in about two hours. Do something productive until then.”</p><p>“Sounds good, and I will. After all, I have a bachelor party to plan.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I needed to write something fluffy and funny and wholesome after the most manga recent chapters, so I present to you my AoT version of a romcom lol. I'm so excited to gradually reveal everyone's professions and the ideas that I have for this modern setting! I had to adjust everyone's ages a little bit to make this particular scenario work:<br/>-Zeke, Levi, and Hange: 32<br/>-Pieck: 28<br/>-Annie: 23<br/>-Eren, Mikasa, and the rest of the 104th: 22</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Rehearsal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Take a right here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On this gravel road?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what the GPS says.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeke turned the wheel of his red Dodge Viper onto the road that Pieck directed him to, wincing as he heard the small stones kick up and hit his car. “This better not chip the paint.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pieck glanced over at him from the passenger seat with tired eyes. “Perhaps you shouldn’t have taken your sports car to a wedding at a campground.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, one doesn’t really have time to think when you get off of a cross-country flight and then throw yourself into the car for a three-and-a-half hour road trip.” Zeke grumbled. He had arrived back from an away game late last night before getting up to travel to Eren’s and Mikasa’s wedding destination for the rehearsal. “Not to mention, Eren requested for me to bring it for the bachelor party.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pair traveled through the main entrance of the campground, noting the sign that read “Congratulations Mikasa and Eren” before pulling up to a crossroads, which had a handmade wooden post with multiple arrows pointing in several directions. Zeke braked in order for Pieck to be able to read it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drinks and activities...grand lodge...bungalows...yurt tent...bonfire and smores....restrooms…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s a yurt tent?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea.” Pieck shrugged. “I have no more wilderness experience than you do. But, I assume we are going to the bungalows. Take a right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This could not have been Eren’s idea. He got kicked out of cub scouts at age nine.” Zeke commented, turning the car down another gravel road. He was reassured that they were heading in the right direction when they started passing individual log cabins on either side of the street.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was Mikasa’s. She told me when she was a child, she lived out in the woods with her parents, so she wanted a way to be able to honor them during the wedding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, right. That’s nice.” Zeke replied with a genuine tone. He also incorporated his mother, who passed away long ago, into his own wedding. The blond broke away from his own reverie as his eyes caught sight of Eren standing outside of one of the bigger cabins, waving them down to park in the dirt driveway that lead up to it. The brunette, now sporting a fresh new haircut, approached the car as they parked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys made it! Good. I was worried it may be hard to find.” Eren gave his older brother a hug as he got out of the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeke gave him a tight hug back before reaching up to mess with Eren’s hair. “You cut your manbun off? I can’t believe it. Whose idea was that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mikasa made a good point about looking back on our wedding photos decades from now and--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Now I know you’re head-over-heels for her if you were willing to cut your hair. I’m sure Carla is thrilled.” Zeke flashed Eren a knowing smile before giving him a pat on the shoulder, moving towards the trunk to get their belongings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I’m sure she’ll mention it to you immediately.” Eren went to the other side of the car to give a hug to his sister-in-law. “Hey, Pieck. Mikasa and Historia have told me you’ve been a big help with wedding planning advice. I appreciate that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pieck returned the hug before shutting the car door. “Not a problem. Just because I lost sleep over it doesn’t mean they have to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren laughed before gesturing for them to follow him. “C’mon, let me show you where you’ll be staying before heading down to the rehearsal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeke carried his and his wife’s bags as they went into the cabin, following Eren into the spacious living room. The main area was an open floor plan with a kitchen, dining area, and living room. The fireplace on one wall extended all the way up to the second floor and the far side of the room had large window panes that led out to a balcony area that overlooked the wilderness in the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is where the bridal party and any of their plus-ones are staying before Mikasa and I move to the Honeymoon Cabin Saturday night. Your bedroom is upstairs.” Eren explained, leading them up the staircase that transitioned to an open hallway that overlooked the living room. As they went down the hall, Zeke noticed small chalkboards on each of the rooms as they passed: ‘Jean &amp; Connie’, ‘Armin &amp; Annie’, ‘Sasha &amp; Niccolo’, ‘Historia &amp; Ymir’, and then finally ‘Zeke &amp; Pieck’. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s your room?” Zeke questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have the bigger bedroom that’s on the first floor.” Eren replied before opening the door to their room for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to know. I need to know where to deposit your drunk ass on Friday evening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren punched his older brother in the arm at the remark. “Just drop your bags off, old man. Everyone is waiting for us down at the ceremony area.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeke did as was requested and shut the door behind him before they all followed Eren outside. It was not too far of a walk, though Eren receiving a phone call from Mikasa caused the younger Yeager to jog a few paces ahead to allow himself some privacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once out of ear shot, Pieck hooked her hand into the crook of Zeke’s arm and leaned in to whisper. “You better not get into it with your father while we’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeke sighed. “I promise you I’ll be on my best behavior. I don’t intend to start anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said that at our wedding.” Pieck responded, not believing him in the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My dad has the incredible ability of saying passive-aggressive comments disguised as compliments. Regardless, it’s on him if he tries to ruin his favorite son’s wedding, not me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zeke…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeke brought his free hand up to his mouth to make a zipping gesture across his lips. “That’s my only comment, I swear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just ahead of them, Eren hung up the phone and turned around to address them both. “That was Mikasa. She’ll be here in about fifteen minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pieck’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “She’s not here yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren slowed his pace to allow the other two to catch up. “She wanted to carpool with her cousin  so that way she didn’t have to worry about her car when we leave for the honeymoon. They got stuck behind an accident, so they’re...very late.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her cousin?” Zeke questioned, watching his step as they traversed across the tiny footpath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, her cousin is the one giving her away. I told you this, remember? She doesn’t have a lot of family in attendance. Just her cousin, his partner, and her uncle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well good, I’m glad she was able to have someone fill that role in for her.” Zeke commented. “Right, Pieck?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pieck only smiled and nodded. She was thankful that her own father was still alive at the time to walk her down the aisle at her own wedding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The footpath soon dissolved into a clearing that was for the most part already setup for Saturday. Instead of seats on either side of the aisle, there were handmade wooden benches, cut of long slabs from a tree trunk. About every three rows or so was a tree stump along the aisle side of the bench. What was most remarkable, however, was that the boughed trees naturally curved inward to make an archway above their heads. It was practically a naturally occurring outdoor cathedral.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scattered amongst the area and talking amongst themselves was the wedding party, sans the bride-to-be and the man giving her away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me introduce you to every--” Eren began to offer, only for him to be interrupted by his phone ringing once more. “Ah, it’s Mikasa again. Hang on, I gotta take this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Eren walked away, a young blond man approached Zeke and Pieck to greet them, accompanied by a petite blond girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Zeke! Hey Pieck! It’s been a little bit, hasn’t it?” Armin gave them a small wave before moving in to give Zeke a hug. Being friends with Eren since kindergarten, Armin was practically an adopted little brother to Zeke. “This is my girlfriend, Annie. She’s also one of the bridesmaids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annie gave a polite wave, followed with a “nice to meet you both.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then another shorter blond girl approached their small huddle, giving Zeke a nudge. “Nice to see you, Sink.” She said with a large grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeke snorted. “Hey, Historia. You haven’t changed one bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sink?” Pieck questioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She couldn’t say my name at five-years-old, so it came out as--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sink.” Historia finished the sentence for Zeke, reaching her hand out to shake Pieck’s hand. “It’s nice to finally meet you in person, Pieck. Thank you for all the help you’ve given me and Mikasa over the past couple of months.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There they are!” Carla exclaimed, walking over to put her arms around both Zeke and Pieck simultaneously, bringing them in for a group hug. “My eldest boy and my only daughter, for the next 48 hours at least.” Mrs. Yeager chuckled as she gave both of them a squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeke responded with a soft smile, “Hi, Carla.” He leaned down to place a kiss on top of his stepmother’s head. Ever since his father remarried, Carla had always respected Zeke’s stance on whether or not he referred to her as his mother. Even if he never referred to her as such, he always appreciated being treated like one of her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to see you both made it in one piece.” Grisha spoke up, quickly approaching behind Carla. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dr. Yeager. It’s good to see you.” Pieck spoke up immediately with a soft smile, wanting to start the interaction to be as pleasant as possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Dad.” Zeke greeted curtly as he extended his hand out for a handshake, making it very apparent that he did not want a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Son.” Grisha responded in a similar tone, though he met Zeke’s hand to shake it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren quickly jogged over, unintentionally interrupting the exchange. “Mikasa’s here. I’m going to run up and quickly let her into the cabin and then direct her cousin’s partner to check-in to the lodge. I’ll be right back and then we can start!” He spoke a mile a minute, finishing up his explanation as he was already in mid-jog back up the path.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Historia, ever the hostess, quickly put her hands on either of Zeke’s and Pieck’s shoulders. “Let me introduce you to the rest of the party.” She guided them over to a trio consisting of two men and one woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Jean, Connie, and Sasha. We all met in college.” Historia stated, providing some additional information for the two oldest wedding party members.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice game last night, Beast.” Jean commented, giving Zeke a handshake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeke laughed at the usage of his baseball nickname. “Thanks, man. It was nice to pitch a shutout before taking a few days off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t help but notice the nameplates on our cabin doors when we got here,” Pieck started, addressing both Connie and Sasha in conversation, “where is Niccolo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! That’s my boyfriend.” Sasha began to explain, “He’s not in the wedding party, though he is catering both the rehearsal dinner and reception.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Niccolo is like a sous chef at some fancy restaurant. He got Eren and Mikasa a great discount on food for the wedding.” Connie piped in, taking a sip of his drink. “We’ll be eating good this weekend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, how wonderful.” Pieck noted. “And how long have you and Jean been together, Connie?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden silence fell over their small grouping, minus Sasha, who burst out in laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” This immediately got Jean’s attention, diverting from his conversation with Zeke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw you were both rooming together. Did I assume wrong?” Pieck questioned with a tilt of her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connie waved both of his hands to further emphasize his words, his drink sloshing around in his glass. “Oh no no! We just both don’t have a date for the weekend!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jean looked incredibly embarrassed. “Not like we needed one or anything!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeke covered his mouth with his hand, stifling a snicker. Pieck was one of the most observant people he had ever known, and therefore, was rarely ever wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During their conversation of false assumptions, a feminine voice could be heard approaching the area. “I’m so sorry I’m so late everyone! Thank you for waiting!” Mikasa had finally arrived. She was wearing a teal blue dress--one of their wedding colors--with exposed shoulders and a form-fitting, smock textured bodice. “Luckily it wasn’t too much of a delay, but we can go ahead and start now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you would have just let me drive on the shoulder, we would’ve been here an hour ago.” A male voice interjected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zeke furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn’t see the source of the voice, but it had an odd familiarity to it. Where had he heard it before? Was it from baseball?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you get yourself that drink?” Pieck questioned to Connie, catching Zeke’s attention as Mikasa was making murmured introductions, fluttering about the area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, it was up in the lodge. Maybe after we’re done, we can get another round before dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And this is Pieck.” Mikasa announced as she came up to Pieck, introducing the older woman to her cousin. “I’ve told you about her. She’s the one who has been such a big help with all the planning. She’s also going to be my sister-in-law, as she’s married to Eren’s older brother.” Mikasa explained, shifting to allow her cousin into the circle. Mikasa made eye contact with Zeke, who put on a smile the moment he knew he was being addressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zeke Yeager?!” The man finished Mikasa’ statement with a tone of both surprise and detestation. He looked to be around Zeke’s age, but with a much shorter stature. In fact, he was the shortest one present. His features looked fairly similar to Mikasa’s, both sporting the same hair and eye color.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi...Ackerman?!” Zeke’s grey eyes widened in surprise, his brain having trouble computing as to why he would be seeing this man at this location.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Mikasa quickly looked between the two of them, “you two know each other?” Her voice had a delightful and cheery tone to it, initially thinking this to be a good thing, though it would soon fall flat as the conversation continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing here?!” Levi questioned defensively. His voice grew louder, causing the other conversations within the area to go silent. Connie casually drained his glass of alcohol.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As the young lady said, I’m soon to be her brother-in-law.” Zeke snipped back as he looked between the two of them. “Oh Christ, don’t tell me you’re her--”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Cousin. Yeah.” Levi paused as his eyes scanned Zeke from top to bottom. “I see you’ve gotten hairier since I last saw you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’ve gotten shorter.” Zeke narrowed his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Levi’s eyebrow twitched. “I’m surprised you even made time to be here, what with your busy baseball schedule and all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same to you, Mister Chief of Security for Senator Smith. What a prestigious profession you ended up having!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren broke through the circle, resting his hand on Zeke’s shoulder as if he needed to prevent him from advancing forward. “What is going on over here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mikasa was quick to respond, trying her best to de-escalate the situation. “Eren, it seems Zeke and Levi know each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren looked incredibly surprised, turning to look at Zeke. “You do? Since when?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“High school.” Both Zeke and Levi responded simultaneously, all joy drained from their voices.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was asking me, short stack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, four eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Levi,” Mikasa interrupted, “how about I introduce you to my future in-laws? Then we can go ahead and get started.” She gripped onto Levi’s arm a little tighter, a subtle sign that she was trying to steer him away from creating any more of a scene.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yeah, I’ve always wanted to meet Dr. Yeager. I hear he has quite a lot of connections.” Levi gave Zeke one final glare that could kill before he allowed Mikasa to lead him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eren gripped Zeke’s shoulder before leaning in to speak into his ear. His eyes darted about the area to check the atmosphere before speaking in a rushed whisper. “I don’t know what the fuck that was, but I deserve some kind of an explanation later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that the Officiant addressed the group, a clear indicator that the rehearsal for the ceremony was about to start. Eren turned back to Zeke to quickly address him before departing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a moment to sort yourself out before joining me over at the arch, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Eren left, Pieck casually slid herself over to stand next to Zeke. Her small hand reached up to grab at his jacket sleeve, tugging it to cause him to bend down for her to speak to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Connie told me there’s drinks up at the lodge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And here they thought Grisha would be the one they’d have to worry about.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The shenanigans have begun. &gt;:) And the rest of the bridal party has been introduced! Hope you guys enjoyed it and a big thank you for reading! As always, any kudos and comments are appreciated! Next up is the rehearsal dinner -- Will they survive? Will there be a murder? Stay tuned to find out lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Rehearsal Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow, by the grace of God, the actual rehearsal proceeded without a single hiccup. Perhaps it was because neither Zeke nor Levi wanted to cause a scene in front of the officiant, but if one listened really closely, they could hear the faint sounds of their teeth grinding together, both keeping their mouths shut tight. After about forty-five grueling minutes, it was enough for the officiant, Mikasa, and Eren to be satisfied that everyone was properly prepared.</p><p>Since it is the groom’s family’s duty to host the rehearsal dinner, Grisha stepped forward and cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Everyone, I’m sure we are all hungry, so if you could please make your way down to the pavilion area for dinner, we can start this celebratory weekend for Eren and Mikasa.”</p><p>This was probably the first time in several years where Grisha did not need to ask his eldest son twice. Zeke started walking even before his father even finished his sentence, nudging for Pieck to quickly follow along beside him. </p><p>The wedding party traveled down one of the many pebbled paths for several minutes until they arrived at their destination. Within the center of a small clearing was a cozy, wooden picnic pavilion. Lights were strung about its outside frame and up inside the rafters, illuminating the vicinity. Within the shelter were three picnic tables arranged in a triangle formation, all formally prepared for dinner. The tables were elegantly decorated with candles, flowers, tablerunners, and dinnerware that were color-coordinated in Eren’s and Mikasa’s wedding colors: teal and gold.</p><p>Two people were already present awaiting to be seated. One was a young brunette woman who had her hair pulled back into a low ponytail. She was wearing a fitted plaid suit in warm camel and rose tones, sporting a black turtleneck underneath. The other was a blond man, whose hairstyle was similar to Zeke’s. He was quickly putting on a powder blue blazer, a sign that he was in a rush to get here on time. Sasha was the first to quicken her pace in order to greet the young man with a kiss, allowing Zeke to deduce that the gentleman must be Niccolo. He made a mental note to introduce himself later.</p><p>As they walked into the pavilion, Zeke and Pieck noticed that all of the tables had namescards at each table setting. Historia tapped them both on the shoulder as she walked past them, gesturing them to follow her. “I know for a fact the Best Man and Maid of Honor are sitting together. Come this way.”</p><p>The pair followed her over to the table where the aforementioned young woman was standing nearby. “Zeke, Pieck, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Ymir. Ymir, this is Zeke, Eren’s older brother, and his wife, Pieck.”</p><p>Ymir extended out a hand to greet both Pieck and Zeke individually. “Hey there. Nice to meet you both.”<br/>
<br/>
“Nice to meet you…” Zeke’s sentence trailed off as his gray eyes caught sight of a small, dark silhouette in his peripheral vision. While this exchange was happening, Levi was also hovering about the table. He squinted at the namecards, instantly frowning at discovering his name was placed right next to Zeke’s. He took the liberty of rearranging the seating assignments in order to sit as far away from Zeke as he possibly could.</p><p>“...too.”</p><p>Ymir’s eyebrows furrowed as she too watched four seating placements suddenly be swapped, leaning down to whisper into her girlfriend’s ear. “Hey, babe, is it cool that--”</p><p>“Just let it happen.” Historia whispered under her breath with a smile. She figured it was probably best that way. </p><p>Eventually everyone was able to find their seat. Eren, Mikasa, Grisha, and Carla were at the head table, Armin, Annie, Sasha, Niccolo, and Connie were at the second table, and Zeke, Pieck, Historia, Ymir, and Levi were at the third. Levi had arranged the seats so that he and Zeke were sitting at far opposite ends of the picnic table. Ymir, Historia, and Levi were on one side, while Zeke and Pieck were on the other. </p><p>Zeke glanced over at the other side of Pieck, noticing the extra and currently vacant table setting. “Hey, Ackerman, where’s your date? Don’t tell me they stood you up.” Levi’s eyes narrowed as he placed his napkin in his lap. “No, they’re just tardy to everything if I’m not with them.” Out of all the times for them to be late, it had to be when Zeke Yeager was egging him on about it. Levi’s eyes scanned around the pavilion in search of them, but they were nowhere to be found. He pursed his lips; they probably got distracted on their way down here by that damn yurt tent.</p><p>Eren peered around Mikasa to take a quick glance at Zeke’s and Levi’s table. He draped his arm around his fiancée’s waist as he leaned in to whisper. “Should we have Levi and his partner sit here with us? It wouldn’t look odd to place him next to my parents, since he’s giving you away. We could just say there was a mixup.”</p><p>Mikasa leaned into his touch, following Eren’s gaze before whispering back to him. “Levi wouldn’t dare make a scene at my wedding.” Or at least she had hoped. “It’s your brother that I’m worried about.”</p><p>“Pieck will see to him, no need to worry about that.”</p><p>“We’ll just keep any eye on them for now.”<br/>
<br/>
Eren nodded. “Historia is the most likely to look at her phone at that table of old millennials. We’ll text her if we need to.”</p><p>Mikasa chuckled at Eren referring to it as the “Millennial Table” before her very perceptive eyes caught sight of a figure approaching. “Oh thank god. Levi’s partner is here. They’ll help lighten things up for sure.”</p><p>“Whew, this was a hike to get to from the bungalows! Sorry I’m a little late.” The brown-haired newcomer gave a small apologetic wave before adjusting their high ponytail, accompanied by a sheepish grin. They were wearing a wine colored suit that tapered just above their exposed ankles, a black button-up shirt, and a pair of stylish frames.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you’re here.” Levi stated genuinely, as he knew his partner would be able to help ground him through this whole ordeal. “Let me introduce you to everyone. Hange, this is Historia, Ymir, Zeke, and--”</p><p>“PIECK?!”</p><p>Levi blinked at Hange’s sudden outburst.</p><p>“Hange?” Pieck’s mouth fell open, feigning a look of surprise. “No way, what a surprise! I knew you said you’d be out-of-town for a wedding this weekend, but I didn’t imagine for it to be--”<br/>
<br/>
“The same wedding?!” Hange exclaimed excitedly, seeming to have a tendency of cutting people off. “What are the odds of that?! Seriously! Out of all the weddings that are hosted in this country on the weekends, the probability of that is so low!” Hange played their part, leaning down to give Pieck a hug.<br/>
<br/>
Zeke and Levi looked completely dumbfounded.</p><p>“How do you two know each other?” The two men questioned at the same time, followed by them instantly glaring at the other.</p><p>“Stop doing that.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re the one copying me.”</p><p>Pieck was quick to interject. “Hange and I work together. I work in the forensics department while Hange is the Chief Medical Examiner.”<br/>
<br/>
“So...you’re a coroner?” Zeke questioned, trying to follow along.</p><p>“Yes, sir!” Hange confirmed, sitting down next to Pieck and across from Levi. “Pieck and I work very closely together. She analyzes the biological evidence I provide her. We practically eat lunch together every day.” Hange unbuttoned their blazer in order to sit more comfortably, glancing over to Zeke. “So, Pieck, this must be your husband. I’ve heard all about you.” Pieck immediately cleared her throat at Hange, a subtle cue for them to stop talking. “All good things of course, despite what Levi may say.” The moment the sentence left their mouth, Hange looked at Zeke, then at Pieck, then at Levi, and then back to Pieck.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh. O h. <em> Ohhhhhhh. </em>”</p><p>“Hold on.” Levi interrupted Hange’s epiphany, gesturing with his hand for emphasis. “You both knew each other this whole time and didn’t say anything?”</p><p>“Well, yeah.”<br/>
<br/>
“Why not.”</p><p>“Because you would’ve rained all over it.” Hange shrugged.</p><p>As a look of offense glossed over Levi’s face, Zeke posed a new question. “Is this why I was never allowed to swing by for drinks to meet your work friend?”<br/>
<br/>
Pieck simply smiled in response. “We thought it’d be for the best.”</p><p>“Would you like some champagne?” A waitress questioned as she approached the table, presenting a bottle to the party.</p><p>“Absolutely.” Ymir was the first to respond. “A round for all of us.” She was not in the least bit uncomfortable by all of this, in fact, she was more amused than anything. A look of relief washed over Historia’s face as the drinks were poured. She knew she’d have to keep conversation going so the two men at the table didn’t leap for each other’s throats.</p><p>“So, Levi, I heard you saying you knew Zeke in high school.” Historia started, taking a sip of her champagne. “Maybe you also knew my sister? Frieda Reiss?”</p><p>Levi cocked an eyebrow as they were served their initial appetizers: a serving of spinach puffs and caprese salad. “Frieda Reiss is your sister? Wow, this world keeps getting smaller.” The black-haired man picked up his utensils to begin eating his salad. “But yeah, who didn’t know Frieda? She was the most popular girl in school.” He answered, using his knife to gesture over at Zeke in an (so far) unthreatening way. “How he managed to date her, I have no idea. She definitely must have upgraded after him.”</p><p>Zeke’s eyes darted over in Levi’s direction. “I don’t see how that’s supposed to upset me in this current time period, Levi.” He started, absent-mindedly popping a spinach puff into his mouth. “Though I do recall you consistently making fun of people with glasses. Funny how that changes.”</p><p>“He still does.” Hange replied with a smile.</p><p>“Hange.” Levi protested through gritted teeth, not wanting them to encourage the elder Yeager brother.</p><p>“Oh!” Zeke sounded surprised. “Does he still use ‘four-eyes’? He never was very original. Though maybe it’s now transformed into a term of endearment.”</p><p>“Absolutely!” Hange confirmed, though the final syllable came out in a wince due to Levi stepping on their foot from under the table.</p><p>“How <em> cute. </em>” Zeke replied, finishing his glass of champagne. Pieck slid her currently untouched glass over to him. If she had to keep her husband buzzed the whole weekend to ensure there would be no casualties, she would do so.</p><p>Eren glanced over at the other table while taking a sip of alcohol, relieved to see that there was no yelling so far. “Hey, Mom, Dad,” Eren then turned his attention towards his parents, “did Zeke ever mention a Levi while he was in high school?”</p><p>Both Grisha and Carla shook their heads. “No, Zeke was so friendly with everyone at school. He never mentioned any bad blood to me.” Carla replied. “So what happened back there was just as much of a surprise to me as it was to you.”</p><p>Grisha set his drink down. “He was always very competitive in every aspect though, sports and academics included. Though it wasn’t necessarily something where there was a specific target, or at least so we thought.” Mr. Yeager took a breath before continuing. “If your brother starts to step out-of-line, Eren, I’ll see to him myself. This is <em> your </em>celebration and I won’t let anything ruin that.”</p><p>“I’m sure that won’t be necessary, Dad!” Eren quickly replied, knowing that would probably just make things worse.</p><p>“I am curious how the both of them haven’t put two-and-two together this whole time.” Mikasa thought aloud, discreetly pulling out her phone to text Historia.</p><p>
  <em>                                                    How’s everything going?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                    Do we need to come over there? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> On a scale of 1-10,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> where 10 is an emergency,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’d give it a 4. Though it’s early. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                    I can’t believe this is happening. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You’re going to be a Yeager soon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Better get used to it. :) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                    We should have had a family function </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                    before the wedding to get all of this out  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                    of the way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Not your fault. How they </em>
</p><p>
  <em> didn’t make the connection </em>
</p><p>
  <em> is beyond me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                    Good point. Did they not recognize  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                    the last names? </em>
</p><p>Ymir, noticing that her girlfriend was texting from under the table, peered over to see what Historia was messaging so fiercely about.</p><p>
  <em> I’m not going to ask that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Every question I ask gets </em>
</p><p>
  <em> turned into some stupid  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> alpha male war. </em>
</p><p>“So how did you guys not realize that Eren and Mikasa had a degree of relation to the both of you?” Ymir asked in a casual tone, smirking as she took a sip of her drink.</p><p>Historia froze for a second before whipping her head around to look at Ymir.</p><p>“I’ve been wondering the same thing.” Pieck commented, finishing her salad.</p><p>“Don’t give me that.” Zeke rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you knew this whole time and didn’t tell me.” Zeke muttered as their main course was being served.</p><p>“I figured it would be best for you to figure it out on your own. I just didn’t anticipate it taking you this long.”</p><p>“Beardo’s not as bright as you think he is. He did flunk out of pre-med after all.” Levi chimed in, picking up his utensils to begin working on his steak.</p><p>“I did <em> not </em>flunk out of college, Levi.” This was the first time that Zeke was truly starting to sound irritated. “I decided to pursue a different career. There’s a difference.”</p><p>“So you dropped out. Same thing.”</p><p>“Did both of you just not notice the very blatant ‘Mikasa Ackerman is engaged to Eren Yeager’ on Facebook?” Ymir questioned, enjoying the back-and-forth roast match.</p><p>“I don’t have social media. It interferes with my job.” Levi commented.</p><p>“Neither do I. I stay away from socials to protect my family’s privacy.” Zeke added, holding out his glass to get a refill of champagne as their waitress went back around.</p><p>“Well, would you look at that. Something you two have in common!” Hange added, gesturing back and forth between them with their fork for emphasis.</p><p>Historia quickly texted Mikasa a simple <em> ‘7,’ </em>indicating the rise in emergency level.</p><p>Mikasa in turn quickly flashed her phone screen to Eren.</p><p>“Hey, Dad,” Eren started, “Maybe now would be a good time to make your toast?” It was customary for the Groom’s father to give a speech at the rehearsal dinner. His father did not get the opportunity to give one at Zeke’s wedding, so he knew that his dad was looking forward to it.</p><p>“Really? Right now?” Grisha questioned, looking around at the other two tables. “But everyone is still eating.”</p><p>“Yeah, but it’s probably better before everyone is too drunk.”</p><p>“Good point.” Grisha noted, reaching out to grab his glass. He tapped his knife against it as he rose to his feet to get everyone’s attention. The noise caused a hush to go over the pavilion. Historia looked very thankful for the intermission.</p><p>“Good evening, everyone.” Grisha started, “As most of you know, I’m Grisha Yeager, Eren’s father and Mikasa’s...pending...father-in-law.” The wording got him a few laughs amongst the attendees. “On behalf of Carla and myself, I would like to start by welcoming you all and to thank you for coming here to celebrate this very special, happy occasion, the marriage of our son, Eren, to Mikasa. It really is great to see so many friends and family here with us.” Grisha’s eyes traveled about the other tables.</p><p>“A special thanks to those of you who have had long and difficult journeys. I know it means a great deal to Eren and Mikasa that you’re here with them today, especially Zeke, who has left the Marley Warriors in peak season to defend the infield on their own for a few games, and Niccolo and Sasha, who have traveled all the way from France where Niccolo is currently receiving culinary training. You can thank him for this delicious food.”</p><p>While Niccolo looked very gracious for the shoutout, Zeke was surprised he even got one at all. He would’ve thought he hallucinated the whole thing if it wasn’t for Pieck giving his hand a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“When the date was set for the wedding, I thought that was plenty of time to get my speech sorted, though maybe this should be called the mother of the groom speech, as Carla kept crossing out things I couldn’t say about Eren to embarrass him.” That got him a few more chuckles. Eren scrunched his nose in response. “Though I’m sure his brother will have that covered in his Best Man speech in two days time.” Everyone turned their attention towards Zeke, who decided to play along with his father’s charade for the time being and simply flashed a thumbs-up sign. Eren frowned.</p><p>“Growing up, Eren was stubborn and moody, don’t know where he got that from, but always there for friends and family. Always helping around the house, cooking and cleaning…not. I know where he got that from.” Grisha simply smiled, alluding that Eren inherited that from him. Zeke could not believe his father was making jokes at his <em> own </em>expense. </p><p>“When Eren started college, he couldn’t even boil an egg, despite many cooking lessons from his mother.” Grisha turned to glance at Mikasa. “Hopefully he has gotten better, Mikasa.”</p><p>Armin in particular laughed a little louder than everyone else, shaking his head no in response.</p><p>“We first met Mikasa on Eren’s 19th birthday when we let him have a houseparty to celebrate with his friends. Many of you were in attendance. Being introduced to her by Eren three times made me suspicious. When Carla and I came home that night after dinner and a movie, they were making out in the corner of the living room, so I guess that's why Eren tried to introduce her to me.”</p><p>Eren looked mortified. Zeke, on the other hand, had never heard this story before and for once he wanted his father to keep talking.</p><p>“When Eren asked Mikasa if she wanted to move into an apartment together, the first thing she asked him was, ‘Does it have a gym?’ He must have thought it was Christmas; a girlfriend who will workout with him instead of tanning by the pool? She’s a keeper.”</p><p><em> Who is this man and what has he done with my father? </em>  Zeke thought.</p><p>“Anyone who knows the two of them or even just saw them together will know how much in love and how well suited they are. You only have to be in their company for a few minutes to realize they are best friends as well as soul mates. Eren is so lucky to have such a strong woman by his side to support him as he navigates through the trials and tribulations of med school.” Grisha smiled at the both of them before continuing. Zeke stiffened; Pieck gave his hand another squeeze.</p><p>“It brings me such pride and pleasure to know that by Saturday afternoon, we will have not one, not two, but three Mrs. Yeagers present.” Grisha gestured his glass to both Carla and Pieck before elevating it to his eye level. “So, family and friends, could you please raise your glass to the bride and groom: Mikasa and Eren. Congratulations to you both. Welcome to the family, Mikasa.”</p><p>Everyone present followed suit, giving their own celebratory cheers as dessert was brought out and around to each of the tables. It was Bananas Foster, a shared favorite amongst the Yeager brothers, so Eren knew that would keep Zeke happy and quiet for the rest of the rehearsal dinner.</p><p>Zeke grinned as the dish was placed in front of him. “Oh nice! One of my favorites.”</p><p>“Once a monkey, always a monkey.” Levi commented. He looked like he was about to say more, though was cut short as Hange scooped a spoonful of vanilla ice cream and stuck it into his mouth.</p><p>Pieck once again slid her now refilled, untouched glass over to Zeke as she locked eyes with Hange. They didn’t speak, though it was evident they were both thinking the same thing:</p><p>
  <em> It was only Thursday. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They survived the rehearsal dinner! This chapter had a lot packed into it! Including a lot of Yeager family lore in this little AU, ohoho. How each of the main couples met will also be revealed as the story continues! This is also my first time writing Hange, so I hope I can do them justice! I just love the concept of Pieck and Hange being besties behind their boys' backs lol. They will singlehandedly save this wedding on their own. Next up is the bachelor party ;)</p><p>I have also decided to make a photo album that shows all the wedding venue aesthetics, as well as the outfits, to give you guys some extra visuals!: <a href="https://imgur.com/a/PVnrWte">HERE!</a></p><p>As always, any kudos and comments are appreciated! I have gotten so many encouraging comments on this fic and it has made it a blast for me with every update! I'm glad this has been just as funny and wholesome for you as it is for me! Thank you again for giving it a read!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Bachelor Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zeke was awoken by the faint sound of a flushing toilet, followed by a door slowly opening and shutting. His grey eyes fluttered open to check the digital clock on the nightstand as he felt a depression on the other side of the mattress, an indicator that Pieck had rejoined him back in bed. His alarm hadn’t gone off yet, and it was highly unusual for Pieck to ever get up before him. Over the years of their relationship, the only times he could recall that she got up before him was when he was ill, injured, or recovering from a timezone change or redeye flight. He rolled over to face her, his eyes squinting from the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the dinner apparently didn’t agree with my stomach last night,” Pieck replied softly, curling up to rest against his large frame. “Guess I should stop eating red meat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, I’m sorry.” Zeke reached out his arm to slide under her neck and wrap around her frame. “Are you going to be okay for later today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah. No stomach bug is going to prevent me from going to the Bachelorette Party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me what it is you’re doing again? You’re going to a Korean Spa, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ve never been to one. So I’m looking forward to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes it different from other spas? Is it mostly saunas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes. Historia was telling me there are several rooms. A red clay ball room, a salt room, a gem room, a jade room, a clay room, a café, and then there’s the water level.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there an escape room too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not laughing.” Zeke flashed her a simple smile. “Water levels are my least favorite in video games, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pieck snorted. Truthfully, she always found his dumb jokes amusing. “It probably won’t hold a candle to whatever it is you’re doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say ‘whatever it is I’m doing’ as if I’m hiding something. I already told you; we’re going to a casino. We’re going to gamble and see a strip show. That’s it.” Zeke paused. “You still cool with that? Eren did ask for it. I’m just delivering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Considering I signed up to get a full body scrub, I say we’re even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gentle jingle of his alarm interrupted their conversation, accompanied by the vibration of his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can rest a little more,” Zeke started, leaning over to give Pieck a quick kiss before sitting up and getting out of the bed. “I know you didn’t sleep too well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pieck stretched out now that Zeke was gone, looking like a feline outstretched in the sun. “I’m sure I’ll get up once I smell the coffee.” She yawned, turning her head to look at Zeke. “By the way, don’t get back </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>late tonight. I have something I want to give you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What is it?” Zeke raised an eyebrow. He was not expecting to receive a gift at his brother’s wedding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls’ event started much earlier in the day than the boys’ did, the ladies departing for their spa day in the late morning. By the time the men assembled after having the majority of daylight hours to themselves, it was mid-afternoon. As the boys exited their bungalow, Zeke called them over to gather near the cars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, fellas. I got some tokens to commemorate this fine evening.” Zeke reached into a bag, pulling out several pairs of matching sunglasses. They were aviators with a classic black tint and wooden frames. “This one is Eren’s.” Zeke passed a pair over to Eren, who immediately saw that ‘groom’ was engraved onto the left side of the frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s mouth parted in surprise, taking them and putting them on. “Whaaaat? These are sick!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one is mine.” Zeke exchanged his usual glasses out in order to wear the pair that said ‘Best Man’. “And the remainder is for the rest of the squad.” He passed out sunglasses that had a ‘Team Groom’ engraving to Armin, Jean, and Connie. The elder man furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at the lone, leftover pair in his hands. “Huh, I have one more…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got one for me, Beardy?” Levi questioned, giving the rest of the group a nod as he made his way up the driveway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke smiled; that’s right, he did tell Eren that Mikasa’s cousin could come along many, many weeks ago when he was planning the event.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course,” Zeke replied, forcing his smile to expand as he tossed Levi the last pair of sunglasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so--!” Jean cut in quickly, “I’ll be driving one car. How about Armin, Connie, and Levi ride with me, and Eren rides with Zeke.” He didn’t phrase it as a question; the Groomsmen trio made a pact after the rehearsal dinner, under the advice of Pieck and Hange, to try to keep Zeke and Levi from going at each other’s throats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine by me,” Levi agreed, putting on his shades that perfectly complemented the rest of his dark attire: a black blazer, a black button-down shirt, black pants, and a black pair of dress shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re attending a wedding and not a funeral, right?” Zeke questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi quipped back, “It’ll be your funeral if you don’t go get in your own car, Yeager.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go, Big Bro.” Eren took Zeke by the arm, dragging him over to his car while the other four climbed into Jean’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the pair walked over to Zeke’s red Viper, Eren was quick to speak up. “Can I drive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” Zeke practically clipped his question, unlocking the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?! You never let me drive it! Isn’t this a good occasion?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” Zeke opened the driver’s side door, getting in quickly. In any other situation, he would usually fold rather quickly when it came to Eren. His car, however, was a non-negotiable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You suck,” Eren grumbled, getting into the passenger seat with a slam of the car door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke gave him a look, and Eren could tell the expression he had on his face even with his eyes concealed by the sunglasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....lightly.” Eren smiled, adding the one-word addition to his sentence as Zeke pulled out of the driveway. Jean followed them close behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Zeke made his way, this time slowly, down the gravel road, Eren contemplated when to bring up the very obvious elephant in the room. It was a ninety minute road trip to the Casino, and since it was just Zeke and Eren in the car, it was a perfect opportunity for Eren to address it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Eren cleared his throat as Zeke made a turn out of the campgrounds’ entrance and back onto the made road. “You promised me an explanation. I figured this was a good time to cash out on that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke sighed; of course Eren would bring it up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pieck was exactly right, as per usual, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, as you did hear, we knew each other in high school.” Zeke began, keeping his eyes on the curvy road. “Though we didn’t exactly run in the same circles. I played baseball and he played lacrosse. We really didn’t care about each other’s existence--well, scratch that, I continued to never care--until junior year when we both applied for the same scholarship. We both ended up taking finalist interviews for it, and when results came out that I was picked over him, he developed the thirteen-plus-year grudge that you see today. I’d consider it a curse.” Zeke rolled his eyes. Eren kept quiet to allow Zeke to elaborate further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shortly after, he confronted me about it publicly in the middle of the hallway, saying how I didn’t even need it and I could afford to go to college on my parents’ money alone and that I was an asshole for taking it from him.” Zeke paused for a moment while the memory resurfaced in his mind. “Course I wasn’t going to take that shit. Him acting like I stole it from him? I earned it fair and square. At this point, the other students are circling around us and taking out their cameras--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cameras?” Eren questioned with a tone of disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Eren. Cameras. I know it’s hard for you to believe, but not a lot of people had good cameras built-in to their phones back then. A separate camera had more storage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eren sounded like his Gen Z world was shaken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the part of my story that you’re surprised about? Really?” Zeke replied sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay, sorry. Keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we exchanged a few more words, and since he is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy</span>
  </em>
  <span> to rile up, he ended up punching me. And I wasn’t just going to stand there, so I decked him back. We got a few good jabs in before the faculty showed up. And lucky for me, since so many people filmed it, he was the only one suspended, as they ruled I acted in self-defense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren’s mouth dropped open for the second time that day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naturally, barely any reputable college wanted to look at him after that with a suspension on his transcript, so he blamed me for that too.” Zeke grinned in jest, exiting in order to get onto the interstate. “And that’s pretty much it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well fuck.” Eren sighed, rubbing his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not the one with the grudge. He is,” Zeke replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep needling him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In my defense, I needle everyone.” When Eren didn’t laugh, Zeke quickly continued. “But fine, I promise I’ll try to restrain myself. The last thing I want is to ruin your wedding.” Zeke reached a hand across the dashboard, pressing a few buttons. “So enough talking about that, let’s enjoy your last night of freedom, yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The roof of Zeke’s car suddenly started collapsing right in the middle of the interstate, condensing into the trunk to transition it to a convertible. Eren stood up as much as his seatbelt would allow him, raising both of his fists into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke’s attention went to his rearview mirror as he saw Jean flash his brights at him, both Connie and Jean flipping them off. Connie stuck his head out the window, yelling “SHOWOFF!” despite the wind muffling his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to the strip, Zeke pulled his car into a large courtyard. Eren peered around the windshield, getting a glimpse of the gold-adorned sign labeled “The Mitras.” His eyes widened upon reading the fancy font, and instantly whipped his head around to Zeke. “No way?! The Mitras?! This is like the fanciest casino here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only the best for my little brother.” Zeke flashed him a smile. “Be sure to text Jean telling him to pass his keys to the valet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mitras was a five-star resort and casino. It had two separate tall buildings that scaled up several stories for hotel rooms, with smaller buildings surrounding the area resembling classic Southern Italian architecture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they pulled up, many passersby took a glimpse at the red sports car. The valet greeted them immediately as they got out of the car. “Welcome back to The Mitras, Mr. Yeager. It’s good to have you with us again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke handed him his keys while gesturing to Jean’s car behind him. “Thank you. If you can park these two under my account, it’d be greatly appreciated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, sir. Right away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Zeke joined Eren on the curb, Eren leaned over to whisper as they walked towards the entrance. “Account? What account? They know you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I couldn’t have arranged everything otherwise. It allowed us to get a lot of special perks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, you are a celebrity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Public figure, Eren,” Zeke corrected, patting his brother’s shoulder as they joined the other four at the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you guys see the large fountains in the back?” Connie questioned. “It has a whole bridge to cross it, it was that big. And there were rowboats in it?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke chuckled. “Just wait until you see the inside. Wait in the lobby for me, I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger members of the party all gasped when they walked into the lobby, Armin and Jean even lowering their sunglasses to get a better look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoooooly shit…” Jean whispered, putting a hand on his chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Mitras lobby was marble from head-to-toe, accented with colors of reds, greens, browns, and golds. There were columns that were spaced about the circular room that continued down into a hallway on their left-hand side, and their highest points led up to an arched ceiling that was painted to resemble the Sistine Chapel. In the middle of the lobby was a circle fountain with a gold statue that had seating around its edges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve ever been in a place this nice,” Armin admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I’ve even </span>
  <em>
    <span>dreamed</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a place this nice,” Connie added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, gentlemen!” Zeke exclaimed, returning back from his brief trip to the designated executive check-in at the receptionist desk. “Here are your casino cards. These should work at both the casino and arcade.” Zeke each passed them a black metallic card that was customized with gold lettering that read “Eren’s Bachelor Party” with the date on it. “They are pre-loaded with 300 dollars on them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?!” Connie yelled excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are the MAN, Zeke!” Jean grabbed Zeke’s shoulders, shaking him excitedly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Zeke laughed at Jean’s exclamation. “Once you blow through this though, you guys are on your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zeke, that’s…” Armin counted how many individuals there were before doing the math in his head. “That’s almost two thou--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. This is Eren’s Bachelor Party, and your job, Armin, is to help Eren act like money doesn’t exist all evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Eren wrapped his arm around Armin’s shoulders. “C’mon, let’s go check out the rest of the casino!” He gestured for Jean and Connie to follow them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Zeke tried to pass Levi a card, Levi turned away and held his hand up in protest. “I don’t want your money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke rolled his eyes. “C’mon, just take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can pay for myself.” Levi started walking down the hallway, keeping his hands at his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke furrowed his eyebrows, keeping pace with the shorter man. “I never said you couldn’t.” The blond took a few steps forward and in front of Levi, now walking backwards down the hallway. “Surely Mikasa told you to be a good sport today. I have no doubt we both received the same lecture.” Zeke stopped, causing Levi to follow suit, albeit with irritation written all over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take the card.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few silent moments passed between them before Levi snatched the card out of Zeke’s hand with speed akin to a cobra. Levi didn’t say another word as he stepped around Zeke, moving to catch up with the rest of the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, the pool from the outside goes into the building! It’s a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>indoor</span>
  </em>
  <span> river!” Jean exclaimed, pointing down at the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the boats too! Can we go for a gondola ride through the hotel?” Armin questioned the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How romantic,” Connie commented, squishing Jean’s and Armin’s faces near each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren pushed them. “C’mon guys, I want to go play blackjack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We gotta get some drinks first,” Jean added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go up to any bar, flash them the card, and tell them to put it onto the Yeager account.” Zeke explained as he caught up to the rest of the group. “You’re welcome to do what you like, just meet at the show entrance in about ninety minutes from now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it!” Connie saluted before venturing off down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, your brother’s so cool.” Jean lowered his voice as he leaned over to Eren, following Connie down the staircase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make his ego </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>bigger please,” Eren quipped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” Levi commented under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what are you going to go do?” Zeke asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Play some poker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh nice, I’ll come with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks.” Once again, Levi took off, leaving Zeke to himself on the staircase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>. . .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh c’mon! That was a strike! The ump is blind!” Zeke exclaimed, gesturing to the TV with a cigarette in his hand. He took a sip of his drink with the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you been watching your team’s baseball game this whole time?! Seriously?!” Eren walked up behind the plush chair Zeke was lounging in. The sports bar had a variety of comfy furniture spaced throughout the area, all facing towards a wall covered from floor to ceiling with giant flatscreen TVs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke did not take his eyes off the screen. “No. I played hold’em, baccarat, and roulette before coming over here for a smoke break.” The blond took a drag from his cigarette, blowing smoke upwards into the air. “Of course they are losing while I’m gone. The Umpire has made some pretty lousy calls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren rolled his eyes. “Are you ready for the show?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke downed the rest of his drink, leaving his glass on the table. “Absolutely!” He stood up before nudging his elbow against Eren’s side. “I don’t know if you are though.” Zeke winked before starting to exit the bar area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Yeager brothers made their way out of the casino area, down a large hallway, and over to a pair of blue double doors, above which was a lit up sign that read “Iceburst Gentlemen’s Club”. The rest of the party was congregated already near the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did everyone do?” Zeke questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jean and Connie blew through all of their money already.” Armin immediately sold them out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” The two yelled in protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Armin and I still have a little bit of money left though. Gotta save it for some craps.” Eren snorted, unable to contain himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Real mature.” Zeke pushed him aside in order to speak with one of the attendants up front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attendant addressed the group in full. “Welcome! We’re honored to have you spend your Bachelor Party with us, Eren. Give us just a moment while I make sure your table is ready.” She then went back to talking on her headset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, they know my name? You told them my name?” Suddenly, Eren looked just a little bit apprehensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You asked for this, Eren. Don’t you chicken out on me now,” Zeke replied, ruffling his hair. “You just need more alcohol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Zeke?” Connie got Zeke’s attention. “I thought we were going to a strip club. What’s the difference between a strip club and a gentlemen’s club?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like comparing a roadside motel to a five-star resort, Connie.” Zeke replied before the attendant got their attention once more, opening the doors for them to follow her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The marble within this windowless, large room was tinted from the stage lights, lighting up the marble and its accompanying billowing drapes in deep purples and blues. The main stage split out in a trident-type configuration, with tables lit by candlelight filled in-between the platforms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all will be in one of the VIP Cabanas.” The attendant announced, leaning them towards the right-hand side of the stage. Lined up along the walls on either side of the room were small alcoves, filled with plush seats, pillows, draped curtains, and a large marble coffee table. The most pronounced furnishing, however, was the large pole that was dead center within the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you are! You can order from the tablets you see on the end tables. Enjoy your time at the Iceburst, boys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the attendant left, Jean immediately collapsed into the pillows with a spring in his step. “This. Is. So. Cool.” They all took their seats about the cabana, while Connie and Zeke snatched the two tablets first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, boys, as the best man, it’s my duty to lay out the rules while we are here.” Zeke reached into the breast pocket of his jacket, pulling out a large stack of one dollar bills. “You tip these ladies well, be respectful, don’t take photos without permission, and absolutely do not touch them. You can admire with your eyes, but keep your hands to yourself.” Zeke finished making a few taps to the tablet before passing it off to Armin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and this goes without speaking, but what happens in The Mitras, stays in The Mitras. Don’t be snitching to any girlfriends, partners, or wives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group all gradually turned their attention towards Levi. Everyone was thinking the same thing: he was the only familial relation to Mikasa present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Levi scoffed. “You think I’m going to snitch? I have a government security clearance. I can take secrets to my grave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, everyone seemed to relax as a waitress brought over six shot glasses, all already filled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” Eren questioned, picking up the glass to inspect it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only acceptable liquor for a toast between us--Jägermeister,” Zeke answered, picking up his serving with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to drink yours, Levi?” Armin asked, noticing his glass hadn’t been touched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, someone here has to be the designated driver.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Respect,” Jean started. “But in that case…” He picked up Levi’s glass, topping off everyone else’s shot until it was empty. “There. You still gotta toast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To Eren and Mikasa!” Zeke led the toast as all the boys clinked their glasses together before downing the shot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin coughed as the liquor burned his throat. “So, Eren, did you finish memorizing your vows?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. Just about, anyway. It’s all up here.” Eren looked really proud of himself, tapping his forehead as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you include the bit about how you both met like I told you?” Jean questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, I don’t need help writing it. It needs to be from me.” As Eren finished his sentence, he reached for his new drink. More must have been ordered for the table from Connie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you don’t have it written down anywhere?” Zeke made a face. “Rookie mistake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took forever to get married, Zeke. I don’t want to hear it.” Eren replied in a defensive tone, taking a few more sips of his beverage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you’re the only married man here. How does Pieck feel about you being here? Did you tell her?” Armin asked, genuinely curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I told her,” Zeke started. “Pieck and I share everything. She knows everything about me. My shoe size, my cologne preference, my glasses prescription, the way I wipe my ass…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean and Connie both snorted at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though I’m not the only one here in a long-term relationship. What about Hange?” Zeke turned his attention to Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hange didn’t care. Actually, no--” Levi started, but was cut off by Armin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, were they upset?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they were upset I was going without them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean looked dumbfounded. “No way, really?! That’s kinda awesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something about ‘aesthetically pleasing’ and ‘anatomy study.’ I’m not surprised. They examine bodies on the daily.” Levi paused. “Don’t think on that too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke snorted into his drink. Connie didn’t get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Zeke, how did you meet Pieck?” Jean questioned. “Eren told me you have a four year age difference, so I know it wasn’t at school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s stupid.” Eren commented, downing his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not everyone can meet their significant others like some Hallmark movie, Mr. Let-Me-Run-Into-The-Ice-Cold-Lake-To-Grab-Your-Scarf.” Zeke chided Eren, leaning back a bit to allow their server to place their food on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this story. You’re overexaggerating, Eren,” Armin commented. Amongst the group, Armin was the only one besides Eren who attended Zeke’s wedding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still wanna hear it,” Connie piped up, digging into his chicken wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Pieck was in the final year of her Master’s program, and her equipment rental for her final dissertation fell through. She wanted to do it on varying blunt force trauma from the velocity of projectiles, so her friend said, ‘Hey, my older brother is the equipment manager for the Marley Warriors. Maybe I can ask him if one of their pitchers would be willing to volunteer.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are the Galliard brothers, right?” Armin asked. “I remember meeting them at your wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke nodded. “Well, Pieck thought it was a lost cause, but I ended up agreeing to do it. It was actually pretty fun. I got to throw random objects at varying speeds at this big slab of suspended meat. So, after it was done, I told her to keep me posted about her paper as I’d like to read it. She treated me for coffee as a thank you afterwards, but we ended up staying there for hours talking until the shop closed, and the rest is history.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was pretty cool of you to volunteer some of your time like that though,” Jean commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it wasn’t,” Eren disagreed, reaching for a new glass of alcohol. “You said ‘no’ at first. Tell them why you agreed to do it. Tell them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke’s mouth evolved into a grin; he wasn’t the least bit ashamed. “I asked Marcel to show me a picture of her. Then I changed my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean and Connie erupted into laughter. Levi merely looked at Zeke with an exasperated expression. “I happen to agree with Eren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Zeke rolled his eyes. “How did you meet Hange then, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got shot,” Levi said bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean and Armin practically spit out their drinks. “WHAT?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No no, Hange didn’t shoot me. Hange treated my--you know what, you should ask them to tell it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to just leave us hanging like that?!” Connie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They tell it much better and they love to tell it.” Levi took out his phone. “Speaking of, I’m going to give them a quick call real quick. I’ll be right back.” Zeke moved to allow Levi to get out of the cabana, who then made his way to the men’s restroom. He figured that was the quietest place in the whole establishment to make a phone call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scrolled through his contacts, pressed Hange Zoë, and placed his phone up to his ear. It rang a few times before a loud voice greeted him through the receiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Love of My Life! I’m surprised you’re calling me. It’s not that bad, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not. I just wanted to check-in on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, are you worried about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi pursed his lips. “It just didn’t feel right having to leave you behind with nothing to do while the bridal party is gone for the entirety of the day. You have to be bored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the contrary, I’m having a great time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi blinked. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Niccolo is finishing up the desserts for tomorrow, and he invited me and Ymir to not only be the taste testers, but to eat the ones he has deemed defects, though still entirely edible! Mostly just anything disproportionate in size or with a botched decoration. Say hi guys!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi could hear a faint “Hi” from both a male and female voice on the other end, as well as the clinking of glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, what I would give to trade places with you right now.” Levi leaned against the bathroom countertop, fixing his hair in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have been happy to take you up on that, but we both know that’s not exactly kosher. At least it was nice of them to include you,” Hange replied, popping a bonbon into their mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean Eren. Eren included me. I bet Zeke agreed prior to knowing it was me and then knew it’d be a dick move to rescind the invitation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange sighed. “Are you at least trying to get along? You promised Mikasa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am! He just makes it so difficult.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He keeps trying to pay for everything. It’s obnoxious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange snorted. “Only you would complain about being treated to something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hange, we’re talking hundreds of dollars here. Just because he’s rich, I don’t want him thinking I’m some charity case. I can afford to be here on my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi, he’s doing this for Eren. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eren’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>bachelor party. Eren is his brother. I highly doubt he’s even thinking of you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi furrowed his eyebrows, turning away from the mirror to rest his frame back against the countertop. “Whose side are you on here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikasa’s, at the moment. Ooh, give me a slice of that--” Clearly, the last sentence wasn’t directed at their partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair point. I am too, or I should be, at the very least.” Levi sighed. “Alright, well let me go before you tell me to stop hiding in the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You read my mind!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not exactly light reading material.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hange chuckled. “Go have fun. Can’t wait to hear all about it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too. MMMM! Oh my god, this chocolate ganache is out of this wor--” Hange’s sentence cut off as their call disconnected. Levi could not help but to emit a singular huff of air out of amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Levi made his way back to the cabana, he saw even more food and drinks had been placed onto the table. Zeke had scooted in next to Eren, allowing him to take the end seat, but also arriving within mid-conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have any flower girls or ring bearers because neither of our families or friends have any kids.” Eren commented to Jean, who then turned his attention towards Zeke. “Dad keeps saying you took too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke snorted. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault. I don’t know how many times I have to tell him, Pieck and I aren’t having any kids. Our jobs make it impossible. Dad and Carla are in denial.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we will figure out a way to toss some petals out there,” Jean mused aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not like kids?” Connie questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He refers to them as ‘miscalculations.’” Eren made air-quotes before taking a long sip of his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! No, I like other peoples’ kids. I just don’t want responsibility for another human life. Your world gets turned upside down when kids enter the picture.” Zeke reached over to pat Eren’s shoulder. “So it’s up to you to pass on the Yeager name. I yield.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank God. The world doesn’t need a mini Zeke Yeager. You’re doing everyone a favor,” Levi commented, a small smirk hinting at the corners of his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke turned to face him with a faux smile. “Careful, future in-law, or I’ll just have a demon spawn to torment you out of spite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren, how many drinks have you had?” Armin questioned, looking at the empty glasses around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? I have no idea.” Eren blinked, looking at the table. “They either just keep getting refilled or keep bringing new ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin’s sentence was cut short by the lights flickering and then going completely dark to bring focus to the stage, much to the glee and cheers of all the men within the club. A spotlight lit the scrim, causing several female shadows to appear, all frozen in sultry poses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Music started blaring through the speaker, the bass driving the room as the women walked out to the rhythm, their high heels accentuating the beat as they walked. The ladies took up several stations on the main stage, all the poles occupied while some worked the floor. Dollar bills started flying onto the stage. If some men got too bold to try to tuck money into the minimal amount of clothing that these women had on, security would assertively remind them to have a seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few songs went by before one young lady, a redhead with a crown on her head, grabbed a microphone as she clung to the center-stage pole with the other. “So a little birdie told me that we are celebrating a bachelor party tonight. Is that right~?” As she scouted the room, everyone (minus Levi) started hollering within the cabana. Lights shifted onto their alcove, allowing her to see their faces. “Which one of you boys is Eren?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke immediately pointed to his brother. “Right here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren looked surprised as the woman continued. “Let’s give it up for Eren, everyone!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does she know my name?” Eren questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke laughed in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?!” Eren hit Zeke in the arm, only for the crowned female to speak once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, as you can see here, Eren. I’m the Queen of this Castle, so as my subject, it’s my duty to make sure you have a good time~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As this, more women came out, only for them to walk down the stairs of the stage and out to all the surrounding alcoves. The Iceburst Queen set down her microphone, making her way over to their cabana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT DID YOU DO, ZEKE?!” Eren yelled louder, though his voice was drowned out by both the music and Jean’s and Connie’s hollering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke could barely get the words out, he was laughing so hard. “You asked for this, Little Brother!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think I’d be getting special attention!” Eren’s face started to turn beet red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is all for your entertainment! As well as mine.” Zeke wiped a tear away from his eye as he passed out a chunk of ones to everyone in the cabana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman’s fiery red hair blew out from the fans within the room as she walked. She strutted over with an air of confidence, swiping a shot of clear liquid off of a random server’s tray before stepping up onto their table and grabbing onto the pole to stabilize herself. She leaned down, presenting the shot to Eren. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, big boy. You look like you need it.” She grabbed Eren’s hair, tipping his head back as she poured the shot into his mouth. The liquid burned Eren’s throat as it went down, though it soon warmed his belly, getting him to relax. “Don’t worry. I’ll warm you up first.” She moved to swing around in a 360 degree rotation, calling out to a server in the process. “Shots for the table, please~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys began tossing out ones to her as she began working the pole. The Queen was a master of her art, spinning, hooking, and flipping, using her hands to hold the crown instead of the bar. As the shots came around, containing the mystery clear liquid that Eren consumed, all the boys downed it, minus Levi and Armin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean and Connie coughed as they swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that’s tequila,” Zeke commented, setting down his glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with tequila?! I l-love tequila!” Eren exclaimed, his words slurred. After several drinks, a shot of Jäger, and now two shots of tequila, he was a goner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good boy,” the woman cooed.  Using her legs to grip onto the pole, she extended her arms out, placing the crown onto Eren’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now crowned King of the Iceburst and anointed with liquid courage, Eren was having a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great </span>
  </em>
  <span>time to say the least. Several songs and lap dances later, the Queen’s time with them had come to an end. As all the girls transitioned back from the alcoves to the main stage, the redhead blew them all a kiss, allowing Eren to keep the crown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’M KING OF THE ICEBURRRRSS!” Eren exclaimed loudly, his face bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean and Connie snickered, while Armin shook his head. “He is so drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi looked at his watch. “We should probably start to head out for us to have enough time to drive back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good point. Let me close our account.” Zeke commented, gesturing to Levi to let him scoot out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to hit up the bathroom real quick.” Jean announced, his cadence slowed down due to his buzz. Him, Armin, and Connie all got up, the latter tripping over his feet a little as they made their way to the restroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke flagged down a hostess, and after they exchanged a few words, Levi tapped Zeke on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, let me help pay for some of this. I know this has to be a lot.” The dark-haired man offered quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke waved off the hostess, excusing her from the conversation. “It’s alright, Levi. I planned the whole thing. I got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ZEKE! THE LIGHTS...THE LIGHTS ARE S-SPINN...SPINN...ING. AHAHA!” Eren kept his eyes up on the stage lights, looking like a moth mesmerized by a flame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke snorted. “Yes, Eren. The lights are very pretty. You are absolutely right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi grabbed Zeke’s arm, applying pressure to his grip to get the blond’s attention. “No, I have to insist. Please let me contribute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi, I’m Eren’s Best Man. I got this. It’s no big deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a big deal to me. I can certainly pay my share.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to have to decline.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi began to take out his wallet, thumbing through the bills within.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you not hear me?” Zeke asked, his smile turning into a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I did, I’m just choosing to ignore you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What part of ‘I’m treating everyone’ is so hard to get through your thick skull?” Zeke laughed out of irritation. “Look, if this is about you not wanting to feel like you owe me, I--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just take the money.” Levi held out a wad of folded up bills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking take it, Yeager.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off, Ackerman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve taken enough from me already. Might as well take this too. Just don’t waste it this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke’s eyes widened, turning to fully face Levi. “There we go with that again! Listen, I didn’t even w--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, where’s Eren?” The sound of Armin’s voice interrupted their argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Zeke’s and Levi’s eyes darted from Armin, Jean, and Connie, over to the empty table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was just here…” Zeke stated, his voice laced with confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not with you three? Did he try to catch up with you in the bathroom?” Levi questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we didn’t see him.” Jean said, scanning the area to see if he could spot Eren. Armin also took off to do a quick look around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on.” Zeke took out his phone to call Eren, though after a few rings, his mouth went dry. He turned his head slowly back to the table, eyeing the ringing phone that was left on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” Connie picked up Eren’s phone, presenting it to the group.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mikasa’s going to kill me.” Zeke and Levi said in exact unison. “Stop doing that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not in the Iceburst. I just looked through the whole place,” Armin announced, returning to the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie scratched the top of his head. “How are we going to find him? This resort is huge. He could be anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to have to split up.” Zeke picked up a pen and a napkin off the table, beginning to write notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t we just page him at the help desk like he’s a lost child?” Levi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean sighed. “He barely listens when he’s sober. What makes you think he’d listen when he’s completely wasted?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Zeke started, turning around and presenting the group his plan that he laid out on the napkin. “Luckily, you need a room key in order to use the elevators, so we can scratch that out. Jean and Connie, you check along the river and gondolas. Armin, you check the pool and arcade. Levi and I will check the nightclub. We’ll all then conspire at the gambling floor, as that’s the biggest area to search. Keep your phones on you.” Zeke took Eren’s phone from Jean, pocketing it. “Update the group chat as you search.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the party reached an agreement, they exited the Gentlemen’s Club and then split off in different directions. As the two oldest men approached the club area, Zeke put on his sunglasses, much to Levi’s confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you putting on sunglasses indoors like some asshole?” Levi asked, his question accentuated by a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because if I’m recognized, we’ll get a whole lot of unwanted attention,” Zeke paused, putting his hand on Levi’s shoulder. “Unless you want to be my bodyguard for the evening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell no.” The shorter man swatted Zeke’s hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then shut up about the sunglasses.” Zeke walked past the very long line to get in, encouraging Levi to follow him. He approached the bouncer at the front, and after exchanging a few quiet words with him, the man unhooked the rope, allowing them both inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to keep a low profile with the sunglasses, but use your fame to cut the line. Make it make sense,” Levi commented in a mocking tone, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just look for Eren, okay?” Zeke asked in an exasperated tone. “Meet me outside in five minutes if you can’t find him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they split off, Levi felt a buzz from his phone. It was a text from Armin.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s not at the pool.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Checking the arcade now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi saw Zeke begin to carve his way through the dance floor, so he decided to check the VIP areas for Eren. His search proved to be quicker, as he did not have several people trying to stop him to dance, unlike Yeager. When he determined that Eren wasn’t in the nightclub, he made his way back outside. Levi walked a few paces away from the establishment, leaning against a column to wait for Zeke. He took out his phone in order to text the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s not in the nightclub.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He let his phone linger in his hand before deciding to open his contacts for the second time this evening, pressing Mikasa Ackerman. After a few rings, Mikasa answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mikasa. How’s it going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. The girls and I are back from the spa. We just finished up dinner and are lounging about. How’s the casino?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been fine. Have you heard from Eren?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn. I figured he may have tried to call you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what? What’s going on?” Mikasa’s questioning started to get the attention of Pieck, Annie, and Sasha, who were all sitting together in the living room of the bungalow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we lost Eren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eren? What do you mean ‘you lost Eren?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much to Mikasa’s surprise, Levi’s voice cut off, replaced by the sound of garbling and followed by a loud thud. A new voice replaced her cousin’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikasa! It’s Zeke!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zeke? What’s going on? Where is Eren?” Mikasa’s tone of voice gradually transitioned to one of worry. Upon hearing her husband’s name, Pieck encouraged Mikasa to put them on speaker phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your cousin’s mistaken! Eren is fine. What he meant is that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>lost</span>
  </em>
  <span> money. Turns out he’s a bad gambler!” Zeke finished his sentence with a laugh, trying to muffle out the repetitive “Give me my phone back, you bastard!” next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay...but he’s all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I just need to stop him before he goes and plays…” Zeke’s words drifted off as his memory flashed to a comment Eren had said just before they entered the Iceburst.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Armin and I still have a little bit of money left though. Gotta save it for some craps.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Craps!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Zeke, are you sure everything’s okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! Everything’s great! Everyone’s having a wonderful time! We’ll be back home soon okay bye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait--!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Zeke hung up the phone, Levi snatched it back from him. “What the FUCK?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke took off, running back towards the gambling area. “C’mon! I know where Eren is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not allowing anything to distract him, Zeke entered the gambling floor, his eyes darting table to table to find where craps were being played. Loud cheers suddenly got his attention, the source of it coming from a collection of people all crowded around one particular table. As Levi caught up to him, they approached to see what was causing the commotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, kid! Roll it again! Quick, someone blow on his dice!” One man said, gripping the table excitedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd all watched as the two, six-sided dice rolled across the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eleven!” The stickman announced before pushing the dice back across the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crowd all cheered again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This kid is unstoppable!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke’s heart stopped pounding in his chest as he got a look at “the kid”. There was Eren, standing at the end of the table, with a big drunk grin on his face. His hair was messy, his crown lopsided, his face marked with red lipstick kisses, and a pink boa was draped around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Levi rubbed at his temples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me get him out of there.” Zeke began pushing through the crowd, getting close enough to put his hands on Eren’s shoulders. “Hey, little bro! It’s time to go home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren turned around and his eyes widened upon seeing Zeke. “Zeke! You’re here! Did you see that?! Look how...Look how g-good I am at...at Craps!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Eren. I saw! It was incredible!” Zeke smiled, gently taking the dice out of Eren’s hand and setting them on the table. “But all right, everyone, we have to get going. This guy is getting married in the morning!” Zeke said a bit louder, announcing to the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One man grabbed onto Eren’s arm. “Hold on! This kid’s on a hot streak! You can’t take him now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! He’s making me a lot of money!” Someone else added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Zeke!” Eren added, drunkenly reaching for Zeke’s sunglasses and placing them onto his own face. As Zeke’s face was revealed, the tone at the table changed entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, it’s Zeke Yeager!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Marley Warriors’ Pitcher?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way! Take a picture!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what,” the man holding onto Eren started, “I think a picture and an autograph from The Beast will even out my winnings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke hid his irritation with a smile, “Sure! Autographs all around for those who want it!” Zeke then pushed Eren through the crowd and safely over to Levi, who pulled him out and away from the throng. Zeke signaled for Levi to text the group before turning his attention back towards the mob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, brat.” Levi greeted him, holding him by his upper arms. “Can you stand okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi! Levi, you’re here! Oh, I’m so glad to see y-you! Did M-Mikasa drive in with you? W-Where’s…” As Eren looked around like a lost puppy, panic started to set in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHERE’S MIKASA? I GOTTA….I GOTTA FIND MIKASA…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren, calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not hard for Connie, Jean, and Armin to find them. Levi immediately noticed that Connie was drenched, clothes and all, from the waste down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell happened to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean sighed. “He’s so drunk, he misstepped into the river.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-HEY! Have you s-seen my fianc</span>
  <span>é</span>
  <span>e? She’s this tall, v-very pretty, with black hair...and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren!” Jean grabbed Eren’s face. “I know who Mikasa is! Chill out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Zeke?” Armin questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi simply gestured over to the craps table that was accentuated by the multiple flashes of cameras and general commotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Zeke emerged from the mob, waving goodbye to the crowd. “Yeah! Go Marley! We’re aiming to take the World Series this year! Have a good night, everybody!” The blond’s cheerful façade quickly faded as he turned back to the rest of the group. “All right, let’s get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But wait! We need to find Mikasa! ZEKE! MIKASA IS M-MISSING!” Eren tripped, clutching onto Zeke. His drunken outburst was starting to attract the attention of other guests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikasa is the car, Eren! Let’s go outside!” Zeke reached into his pocket, pulling out his valet ticket. “Armin, go up ahead and get our cars ready.” Jean fumbled in his pocket to hand Armin the other ticket before the blond raced out towards the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mikasa’s in the c-car?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke slung Eren’s arm around his shoulder, starting to walk towards the lobby. “Yeah, buddy! Let’s go see her right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Connie tracking water everywhere, Jean’s inability to walk straight, Eren being half-carried, and Levi looking like a tired babysitter, it was only a matter of time before several employees and patrons gawked as they passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they exited back out to the courtyard, both of their cars were sitting out front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, little brother, in you go!” Zeke unceremoniously slung Eren into the backseat of his convertible, not even bothering to open the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Armin handed Zeke his keys but refused to give Jean his. “I’m driving. Both you and Connie are far too drunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to ride with these clowns. Eren is going to need a wrangler.” Levi shooed the other trio to go on ahead before turning his attention back towards the Yeager brothers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black-haired man stood on the passenger side, watching Zeke as he got into the car. His dull grey eyes narrowed as Zeke fumbled with the keys, the blond struggling to put the key into the ignition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God damn it. Not you too,” Levi groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine,” Zeke blurted out, his reaction time slowing down as he yet again missed the ignition. Amongst his adrenaline and panic of trying to locate Eren, he must have ignored the gradual effects of his alcohol consumption. It was now starting to catch up to him. “That fucking tequila…” Zeke muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me the keys,” Levi ordered, holding out his hand. “I’m driving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Zeke sneered at him. “No one drives my car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to get Eren safely back to his wedding? Then give me the keys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The valet was hesitant to interrupt, but approached the driver’s side of Zeke’s Dodge Viper. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to assist, Mr. Yeager. Company policy prevents me from allowing you to leave the premises if you’re too intoxicated to drive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a defeated sigh, Zeke got out of the car and walked over to Levi. He placed the keys in his hand with a loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>smack</span>
  </em>
  <span> before getting into the passenger seat. Levi walked over to the other side and jumped over the car door, landing into the driver’s seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful!” Zeke yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi ignored Zeke, putting on his seatbelt before adjusting the mirrors. “Put your seatbelts on, children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke reached backward to help Eren sit upright, buckling his seatbelt for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Where’s M-Mikasa…?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep looking for her, buddy. I’m sure she’s back there somewhere.” Zeke distracted him before buckling his own seatbelt. “Put up the roof. I don’t want him trying to dangle out of the car.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already one step ahead of you.” Levi pressed the button and soon enough, the roof of the car began to pop out of the trunk and go back in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren screamed at suddenly being enclosed from above, “AHHHH! TITANS!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a recurring nightmare he’s had since he was a kid,” Zeke explained. “Don’t worry about it. Just drive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he pulled out of the courtyard, Levi rolled up the windows to mute Eren’s screaming. He made a sharp left out of the resort, revving the engine to merge onto the main strip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Easy!” Zeke protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, four eyes. Your precious car is fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-Mikasaaaaaa?” Eren leaned over, looking under Levi’s and Zeke’s seats for the young woman. His movements caused both his crown and boa to fall off onto the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could at least slow down! And use the turn signal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re already late. I’m trying to get us back to the campgrounds as quickly as possible.” Levi kept his eyes on the road, quickly changing lanes to get around slower cars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren lurched in the back, the sudden movement in combination with his eyes not being on the road caused him to make a heaving noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, I don’t f-feel good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke whipped his head back around as if he was watching a tennis match. “Eren, don’t you fucking dare vomit in my car!” He turned forward, reaching across Levi to press the master window controls to lower Eren’s window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m trying to drive!” Levi yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, keyword: trying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi scoffed. “I’m Chief of Security for a senator and a former cop. I think I know how to drive, dipshit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke’s eyebrows raised. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Former cop? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh, well </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> everything makes sense!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Napoleon complex! No wonder you’re such an asshole!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zeke--” Eren interrupted, covering his mouth. “I’m g-gunna…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke whipped back around again. “EREN! I DON’T ASK FOR A LOT BUT SO HELP ME YOU BETTER STICK YOUR HEAD OUT THE WINDOW!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> the asshole?! At least I don’t have to flaunt my money to get people to like me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody likes you as it is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true…” Levi’s voice grew quiet, his words drifting off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eren lurched his head out of the car and hurled, the wind creating a stream of projectile vomit in their wake. Several car horns went off in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Levi muttered, gripping the steering wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, Eren.” Relieved that his brother didn’t get puke inside of his car, Zeke reached into his pocket and handed him the napkin that their search plan was written on. Eren cleaned his mouth slowly before starting to snooze against the car door, his hair blowing upwards in the wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the car ride was painfully silent; the two still conscious individuals didn’t dare speak to each other. Both cars pulled into the driveway at approximately one in the morning. Armin and Levi were completely fine as they got out of the car, Zeke was slower than usual, Jean was incredibly sleepy, and Connie was stumbling around, but able to walk on his own accord.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke opened the rear door of his car, careful not to have Eren tumble out. “Wake up, Eren. We’re back. Let’s go inside.” He whispered gently, reaching over to undo Eren’s seatbelt for him. Eren’s aqua eyes barely blinked open, looking around dazed and confused as Zeke grabbed onto both of his wrists, hoisting him up and out of the car. Eren took maybe two steps before deadweighting onto Zeke, his body desperately wanting to go back to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren!” Zeke said with a grunt before turning his attention to Levi. “Close the door and give me a hand, will you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi did as he was instructed, locking Zeke’s car before slinging Eren’s other arm around his shoulder. The stark difference in Zeke’s and Levi’s heights caused Eren to be carried rather lopsidedly, but they made their way towards the front door of the bungalow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke nodded over to the other trio and spoke in a loud whisper. “Open the door and turn on the light. Just be quiet about it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie was of absolutely no help in this moment, but Armin quickly ran up the steps to unlock the front door. The blond opened it as quietly as possible, allowing Jean and Connie to go inside before the Yeager procession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the light?” Levi asked in an agitated whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Working on it,” Jean whispered back, his sentence ending in a yawn. He fumbled around against the wall until he finally felt the light switch, flipping it upwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie, Jean, Armin, and Zeke all jumped as the light illuminated a figure sitting right in the middle of the living room, watching them silently. The darkness that still hid in the corners of the room allowed an eerie shadow to cast over her face, her long black hair creating a gothic frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” Armin gasped, taking a few steps backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After realizing there was no threat, Zeke sighed. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you to stop doing that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pieck?!” Jean questioned in a hushed voice, his body pressed up back against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, did I scare you? I was waiting up for you,” Pieck replied in a sweet tone, getting up out of her seat. “Everyone else went to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie was practically hiding behind a lamp. “Why are you sitting in the dark?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pieck took one look at him up-and-down. “Why are you wet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to put the groom to bed.” Levi commanded everyone’s attention, his voice strained from holding up Eren’s six foot frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you down the hall,” Pieck offered. “You three go to bed.” She addressed Jean, Armin, and Connie before encouraging the two older men to follow her. Her bare feet made no noise as she crept down the hallway, moving with the grace of a cat. She stopped at the door and turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get him ready for bed out here. I don’t want to wake Mikasa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeke and Levi did quite the circus act as they removed Eren’s jacket, belt, and tie. The younger Yeager looked like an inflatable tube man at an auto show as he swayed back and forth while his brother and future in-law untucked his shirt and undid a few of his shirt buttons at the top. Pieck also reached up to wipe the lipstick off of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once done, she quietly opened the door and the group escorted Eren as silently as they could into the dark bedroom, depositing him gently down on the bed next to a sleeping Mikasa. Mrs. Yeager bent down, softly removing her brother-in-law’s shoes off of his feet and setting them down beside the bed. She gestured for them to follow her out, and Levi very carefully closed the door behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once back in the living room, they all let out the breath they were holding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All right, now that </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> over, I’m going to bed.” Levi announced, heading towards the door to go back to his own bungalow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pieck elbowed Zeke in the ribs, who grimaced before his buzzed brain could fully catch up to her intention of her cue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Levi,” Zeke called out, rubbing at his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi placed his hand on the doorknob before turning his head to glance at Zeke from over his shoulder. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time over this very long weekend, Zeke gave him a genuine smile. “Thank you. Eren was lucky...</span>
  <em>
    <span>we </span>
  </em>
  <span>were lucky to have you with us tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Levi locked eyes with the taller man before he responded with a small nod, accepting his gratitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Zeke.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This took a little while to update, but given it's the longest chapter of the fic, I sure hope it was worth it! This chapter was jam packed with a lot of things, including some extra insight into how each of the three pairings within this AU met, as well as a potential olive branch between Zeke and Levi? Ohoho. The casino that inspired the setting of this chapter is The Venetian in Las Vegas. I highly encourage you guys to check out some pictures, because it is absolutely beautiful. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I enjoyed playing my little homage to the movie, The Hangover. EreMika will be center stage next chapter, as it is the wedding ceremony! Get your tissues ready. ;)</p><p>As always, any kudos and comments are appreciated! All of your comments absolutely make my day and encourage me to write as quickly as I can. Thanks for sticking with me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>